


Raising a Miracle

by foxidmulder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxidmulder/pseuds/foxidmulder
Summary: Mulder and Scully have a baby.Post Season 11





	Raising a Miracle

Mulder's eyes begin to water and the thumping of his heart became louder in his ears. His son, William, is gone for good. He had spent 17 years wondering if his child grew up with a loving family, if he had good friends, good grades, and a good life. He wondered if he would ever get the chance to meet him and tell him that even if he had only known his son for no longer than 48 hours, that he loved him...very much. Mulder can still hear the horrific echoing of a gun being fired and the sound of a body hitting the water. Not just anybody...his sons.

Mulder turns around to see Scully running towards him with a panicked look on her face. He knows she heard the gunshot too and she was fearing the worst. Many awful things have happened to both Mulder and Scully during their years of living. But this is by far the worst thing imaginable. For one short moment, they both thought they had the chance to be with William, as a family. Silence fills the air as both Mulder and Scully mourn the loss of their son. Mulder thought this night could not get any worse. But it did. Scully was struggling to get the words out as she told him that William technically wasn't their son, but an experiment created by forces in the government. His legs became weak and his breathing became shallow as the realization hit him at full speed.

William isn't my son

William isn't my son

William isn't my son

William isn't my son

Playing over and over in his mind. He finally lets the tears escape and run down his cheeks as he looks at Scully's heartbroken face. Mulder should know by now that they could never stay happy for long. Something always got in the way of their happiness.

"For so long...I believed...What am I now if I'm not a father?" Mulder says as more tears threatened to spill from his glassy eyes.

A small glimmer of something appears in Scully's eyes and Mulder has no idea what is it or why it is there. She shakes her head slightly as she looks into his hazel eyes. Scully holds back a sob as she finally lets herself speak.

"You are a father."

"What are you talking about?" Mulder looks down and wills himself to stay strong. He doesn't want to hear Scully say that to him after she just told him William wasn't his or Scully's child.

Scully gently grabs Mulder's large hand and directs it to her stomach. He looks up suddenly when he feels a small bump through the thin fabric of her sweater. It's a very small bump, but it was there. He opens and closes his mouth several times as he tries to form the words he so desperately wants to say.

He tells her that it's impossible that she has become pregnant, and she agrees with him. In awe and also shock, Mulder reaches out for Scully and pulls her into the tight hug. He rests his chin on top of her head and takes a deep breath. As he moves his hands up and down her back in a loving manner he whispers in her ear…

"Our miracle"

3 YEARS LATER

Mulder is absolutely exhausted. All he wants to do is go home and have a nice home cooked meal with Scully while they sit by the fire. Instead of sitting in his cold basement office by himself, sifting through case files and finishing off reports. Scully had to leave about an hour ago to do grocery shopping for the dinner tonight. So here Mulder was, alone. He hated being alone in this office, it was too quiet without Scully. He never used to mind being alone down there with his "Spooky" theories. But that changed 25 years ago when Scully stepped into his office for the very first time. She became his partner, his best friend, his confidant, and the love of his life. There are many things he hates about the government, but he will forever be thankful that they gave him Dana Scully. His Scully.

As Mulder leans back in his office chair and prepares his last pencil to launch into his already ruined ceiling, he hears the familiar sound of high heels as someone walks down the corridor. He smiles and quickly gets out of his chair to greet Scully at the door. However, when he opens the door he is attacked by a little flurry of red hair and small, chubby hands.

"Well, well, well look who's here!" Mulder exclaims as he picks up the little girl and throws her into the air. She squeals with delight once he catches her and she wraps her small arms around his neck.

"Daddy!" The little girl says whilst pulling on his nose to bring him close and kissing his face.

Mulder swats her hand away from his nose and returns the kiss.

"Hey now, Melissa! No need to pull on that! It doesn't need to get any bigger" He jokes, and she giggles, although she does not understand the joke. Mulder looks into his daughters matching hazel eyes and his heart practically leaps out of his chest. He had once thought that the only girl he would ever love would be Scully. But he was definitely wrong. This little girl had stolen his heart as soon as he felt her kick for the first time. When he saw her for the first time, he fell completely and utterly in love with her. His little girl...HIS, and he was so proud to call her his daughter.

Mulder was so captivated by her that he didn't even notice Scully standing by the door with the biggest smile etched on her face.

"I thought you were going grocery shopping," Mulder says as he shifts melissa onto his hip and sways left to right.

"I was going to...but someone wanted to come and see their daddy at work" She replies while looking lovingly at her daughter.

"Well, it's a very nice surprise, Scully, thank you"

"You ready to go home?" Scully walks over to Mulder and brushes a stray piece of hair from in front of his eyes. She leans in and gives him a soft and gentle kiss before walking around his desk to clean up the messy pile of files. Mulder chuckles when he sees her do so.

Oh Scully, forever the clean freak he thinks to himself.

"Yeah, I'm ready to get out of this basement. Let's go" He replies and puts his free arm around Scully's shoulders as they both walk out of their office.

Mulder wonders every day what he did to deserve such an amazing woman like Scully. He often wonders what his life would be like if she had never walked into his basement office that day. But he sure is glad that she did, because she gave him what no one else ever seemed to be capable of doing. Scully was the only woman to ever love him entirely. He wasn't just some crackpot agent that she was forced to work with. To her, he was an intelligent man with an active imagination and theories that most people wouldn't dare to believe. To her, he was a man who never thought of her as anything less than a hardworking, strong FBI Agent. To her, he was the love of her life and the man that she would spend the rest of her life with. To her, he was the father of her child, Melissa Samantha Mulder.

Together, they created a miracle.


End file.
